


wake me up

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dreams, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/F, Humiliation, Loneliness, M/M, No beta we die like mne, a series of interconnected short oneshots, aka: the one where minsoo beats the crap out of the ceo, no hetero in my soulmate fic no sir, the ceo is once again the fucking worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: Minsoo raises his hands, offering Jaewon half-hearted jazz hands in reply. "Surprise?"In response, Jaewon promptly passes the fuck out.or: a soulmate au where your dreams are your soulmate's memories
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Lee Minsoo, Junsu/Lee Taehyuk, Kang Dongho | D.Min/Kim Daehyun, Koko (Lost in Translation)/Minyoung (Lost in Translation)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	wake me up

" _So_ ," Nari grins, resting her hand on her chin and staring at Jaewon with an intensity that could melt steel, "do you know who she is?"

Next to her, Jun's eyebrow twitches.

"No," Jaewon laughs, reaching up to rub the nape of his neck. "I don't dream about him very much..."

"Yah, you hag," Jun snaps, leaning over to whack Nari's head. "Do you do this to everyone you meet?"

"I can fire you!" Nari shouts, and Jun's eyebrow twitches.

"You can try."

Jaewon laughs, hands coming up to cover his mouth, and Jun's expression softens microscopically.

"...you're fucking weird, Jaewon."

* * *

The first time Taehyuk meets Jun, he nearly chokes on his coffee.

He knows this face, knows those eyes, knows those sleeves of tattoos, and he jolts to his feet, striding forwards to jab his finger into Jun's chest.

" _You_! You're the dick who's invading my dreams every night!"

Jun stares at him, eyes wide, and Taehyuk scowls, crossing his arms over his chest. "Every night, you almost give me an aneurism with your stupid voice and your stupid tattoos and your stupid obsession with lattes, which _aren't even a good drink, you idiot_ , and I am _so sick_ of watching you fuck up every relationship in your life. It's like the world's worst soap opera!"

"I could say the same about you," Jun snaps, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Do you think I _like_ watching you opt out of everything you like because of fuckin' _anxiety_?"

" _I can't control that, you jackass_!"

Back at the table, Rose is absolutely howling with laughter.

* * *

Minyoung's shoes squeak on the laminate as she turns, hair swinging out behind her and arms pulled in to her sides.

"Youngie?"

She skids to a stop, nearly slamming her face into the mirror, and she turns, gaze landing on Koko's face.

"Noona?"

"You were here late," Koko smiles, slinging her backpack off her shoulder and leaning it against the wall. "I brought you a salad."

Minyoung stares at the plastic container, something heavy settling in her gut, and Koko must notice, because she pulls out a second container, dropping it in her lap. "C'mon over and have some."

The salad is exactly the kind Minyoung likes - as filling as possible with few calories - and as she mumbles a thanks, Koko gives her a sad little grin.

"You remind me of my soulmate," the older girl murmurs, leaning over to push a lock of hair out of Minyoung's face. "Both of you don't eat enough."

Minyoung shuts her mouth, swallowing back the truth.

It tastes like her favorite salad - a salad Koko should have no way of knowing.

* * *

"Do you think you're ever going to find your soulmate?"

Daehyun leans over to elbow Jaewon's arm - soft, kind - and Jaewon sighs, resting his chin on his knees.

"All of my dreams of them are sad. Sad or video games. I wonder if he's a professional gamer."

"What if it was Minsoo-hyung?"

Jaewon pales, gaze flitting to the silver-haired man at the other end of the room. "Do you think so?"

"I can't say it's not," Daehyun grins, fiddling with his hair. "You at least have a hobby. All my soulmate is is _lonely_."

Jaewon's gaze flits to Dongho - the eldest sitting against the mirrors with earbuds snaking from his phone - and he holds his tongue.

* * *

_"Lower."_

_A foot slams his soulmate's face into the carpet, and Minsoo can only watch, helpless, as his soulmate tries to fight off tears._

_"Okay, go on."_

_"Please..."_

_Jaewon's voice cracks on the second syllable, and Minsoo hates it - hates hearing the raw grief in his voice, the desperation, the fear. "Please don't punish MAYHEM for my mistake."_

He jolts upright, hand coming up to clutch at his chest, and he can still feel it - can still feel the boot on his head, can still feel the tears stinging his eyes - and he _hates it_.

He's going to fucking kill him.

"Min?" Dongho mumbles, visibly groggy with sleep. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to the company," Minsoo seethes, yanking on his jacket. "I'll be back later."

"Minsoo-yah, wait-"

Minsoo's already gone.

* * *

"How could you do that?"

The CEO turns, hands steepled in front of him, and his gaze lands on a disgruntled Minsoo.

The leader's hair resembles nothing more than a bird's nest, and his face is flushed from sprinting. Still, there's an undeniable _fury_ in his eyes, and _isn't that cute_?

"Do what?"

"You made him _beg_ ," Minsoo spits, stalking forwards to slam his hands on the CEO's desk. "How _fucking dare you_?"

"Show some respect," the CEO snaps, and Minsoo's brow twitches.

"I don't show respect to abusive pieces of _shit_."

The CEO stands, drawing himself to his full height, and he folds his arms over his chest. "It's just business, Minsoo-yah."

Minsoo fucking decks him.

"How _dare you_?" the leader roars, and the CEO clutches his jaw, fury coiling in his gut. "He did nothing wrong!"

"How dare _you_?"

The CEO slams the button for security as Minsoo leaps over the desk, tackling him to the floor and raining blow after blow on his face. "You _ruined his life_!" Minsoo screams, eyes burning with fury. "You _monster_!"

Someone grabs Minsoo's wrists and hauls him off him, and the CEO blinks as Dongho pins Minsoo to the floor, hands above his head and face mashed into the carpet.

"Lemme at him!" Minsoo screams, thrashing in the eldest's grip. "Goddammit- _Dongho, lemme go_!"

Dongho only tightens his grip.

* * *

In his dreams, Jaewon's always second-best.

He's always chasing someone from behind, always trying to be _better_ , and when he can't do it in person, he does it through games.

He's woken up from a dream about going to an internet café by the door slamming, and he groans, rolling to a seated position.

_"...why did you..."_

_"This isn't about..."_

Dongho and Minsoo are shouting in the living room. 

Jaewon hops out of bed, and Daehyun rolls over, mashing a pillow against his head with a groan.

"Can you make them stop?" he mumbles, and Jaewon nods, pulling open the door and heading for the living room.

Minsoo's sitting on the couch, bruises ringing his wrists and one painting his cheek a deep violet, and Dongho stands above him, the beginning of a black eye on his face.

What happened?

Minsoo's gaze shifts from Dongho to Jaewon, and something the redhead can't quite identify flickers in his eyes. 

"Jaewon-ah?"

"Sit back down," Dongho snaps, shoving Minsoo back into the cushion, and _wow_ , he's mad. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking?"

"You know what he did!" Minsoo argues, and Dongho squares his jaw.

"That doesn't mean you should attack him."

"You're right. I should've killed him."

"What happened?" Jaewon asks, and Dongho turns, arms folded over his chest.

"This _idiot_ walked into the CEO's office and beat him half to death."

"I can't _let that go_!" Minsoo protests, and Dongho's brow twitches.

"Yes, you can."

"And if it was _your soulmate_?"

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of _course_ it matters!"

The way Minsoo's looking at him-

"Oh," Jaewon weakly states, and two pairs of eyes snap to his. "Hyung, are you...?"

He can't finish his sentence.

Minsoo raises his hands, offering Jaewon half-hearted jazz hands in reply. "Surprise?"

In response, Jaewon promptly passes the fuck out.

* * *

Daehyun doesn't know a lot about his soulmate.

He knows he has a tattoo on his hip, knows he comes from a rich family.

He knows he's _painfully lonely_.

That's the common theme in all of his soulmate's memories - aching loneliness. Whether it's being alone in his house, having no friends at school, or spending birthdays and holidays alone, he's nothing but lonely.

It's not a feeling Daehyun's ever felt, and certainly not one he understands. The idea of being so lonely it _chokes you_ , wrapping around your chest and _squeezing_ -

he can only imagine how painful it must feel.

Still, he doesn't know who his soulmate is, and that's kinda okay.

That is, until they go swimming.

Minsoo and Jaewon run off to do their own thing - they're sickeningly adorable - and Daehyun lingers by the pool, dangling his feet in the water and occasionally splashing once or twice.

"Hyung."

"Mm?"

" _Hyung_."

Daehyun leans back, blinking slowly at Dongho, who, of course, is engrossed in a book.

Why does he even try?

"Come swim with me."

"No," Dongho simply replies, and Daehyun groans. 

_"Hyung."_

"No."

" _Hyung-ie_."

"No, Dae."

"Please?"

Dongho exhales, shutting his book as his brows scrunch together. "Fine."

He yanks off his t-shirt and heads for the pool, and Daehyun catches sight of a bit of darkness peeking over the waist of his swim shorts.

What?

"Do you have a tattoo?"

"Yeah," Dongho simply replies, sliding into the pool with an almost unearthly grace. "Why?"

"Nothing," Daehyun innocently replies, hopping into the pool. "Just reminds me of my soulmate, 's all."

Dongho's lips twist into a thin smirk, and Daehyun gives him a blinding grin. "Wouldn't it be funny if we were soulmates?"

"Unlikely," Dongho remarks, and Daehyun laughs.

"Unlikely doesn't mean impossible, hyung-ie!"

**Author's Note:**

> it takes dongho and daehyun four years to figure out they're soulmates and when he gets it dae hugs him and laughs so hard he cries
> 
> the formatting is funky but i like my cursed child anyway
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
